Prólogo do amanhã
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Fanfic que pós-FNU, que mostra a vida de Yoh, Anna, Hana e Ryu após o final do mangá pode conter spoiler do final do MANGÁ YohxAnnaxHana


**Prólogo do amanhã.**

Era manhã, e Yoh já estava acordado. Ele estava na cozinha, preparando o café-da-manhã para sua esposa, Anna, e seu único filho, Hana. Yoh, agora, era um adulto bonito, com cabelos longos, e um sorriso tão tranquilo quanto já fora no passado. Tamao havia viajado há um mês para Izumo, desde então, Yoh preparava o café-da-manhã para os outros, enquanto Ryu cuidava da limpeza.

Yoh nunca foi muito bom na cozinha. Na verdade, ele melhorou bastante desde que Anna começou a obrigá-lo a cozinhar, mas ele ainda não era tão bom assim. Ele estava fazendo panquecas, e já havia preparado a maior parte delas.

– Yoh, acho bom que isso fique pronto logo. – Anna aparece na cozinha, ainda vestindo sua Yukata – Está quase na hora da escola, e o Hana precisa comer algo antes de ir.

– Ahm... Tudo bem, já está quase pronto, só falta colocar o molho, e...

Anna então interrompe-o:

– Ele não pode mais se atrasar, você sabe muito bem disso. Se apresse, não quero ter que avisar novamente.

– S... Sim, Anna – Diz Yoh.

Tanto Yoh quanto Anna mudaram muito desde que Yoh foi para o Shaman Fight. Mas, certas coisas nunca mudaram, como, por exemplo, o temperamento de Anna, e a tranquilidade (ou, como Anna diz, preguiça) do Yoh. Anna jamais mudaria sua maneira de ser, mas, de qualquer maneira, ela era uma ótima mãe e esposa. Uma combinação estranha para uma mulher tão autoritária, mas Yoh não se importava com isso. Não se pode dizer que ele gostava de apanhar e receber repreensões de Anna, mas ele também não deixava de amá-la, mesmo que ela seja tão rabugenta e mandona.

Hana agora estava entrando na cozinha e sentando-se à mesa. Ele estava com cara de sono, assim como sempre faz nesse horário. Quando eles, Yoh e Anna, chegaram de sua viagem, Hana demorou algumas semanas para se acostumar com os dois. A princípio, ele era extremamente mal-educado com eles, e nem ao menos ficava muito tempo junto com os dois, mas, com o tempo, ele se acostumou com ambos, e então, tudo começou a se tornar da forma que deveria ser. Eles tornaram-se uma família feliz e unida.

Yoh e Anna, certo dia, haviam levado Hana para o zoológico. Enquanto os dois estavam indo comprar sorvete, o garoto foi embora do parque e voltou em casa. Após uma hora procurando ele, Yoh pede para Amidamaru, que agora era espirito guardião de Hana, fazer uma procura por ele. Após dez minutos, Amidamaru volta avisando que Hana havia voltado para a pousada, e estava em seu quarto, desenhando.

– Papai... – Diz Hana, com uma voz sonolenta, fazendo com que Yoh volte à realidade – Já está pronto o meu café?

Yoh, então, percebe que ele havia queimado a panqueca que estava na frigideira, e coloca ela no prato. Anna fazia-o comer tudo o que ele queimava na cozinha, pois, de acordo com ela, não se pode desperdiçar comida.

– Quase... Só vou colocar mais alguns ingredientes.

Yoh terminou de fazer as panquecas, e ele, Anna, Hana e Ryu comeram seu café da manhã. Ryu havia terminado de lavar o banheiro, então, desta vez, pôde comer na mesma hora que os outros. Após terminarem a refeição, Yoh foi levar Hana na escola, enquanto Anna lia um livro. Após fazê-lo e ir comprar as coisas para o almoço, Yoh resolve dar uma saída. Ele anda pelas ruas das redondezas, apenas sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto, e olhando para as nuvens. Ele olha para seu lado esquerdo, e vê que está perto do rio onde Manta seguiu ele certa vez, há vários anos atrás. Ele resolveu descer, para poder observar melhor o rio. Haviam garrafas flutuando, e o rio parecia muito mais sujo que da última vez. "É uma pena que as pessoas estejam destruindo o que há de belo nesse mundo", pensa Yoh, sorrindo tristemente. Agora, ouvia-se o barulho de carros, e não o do rio, por ali.

– Que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta uma voz, que Yoh conhecia muito bem – Você continua igualzinho, um cara bem do preguiçoso, que fica olhando o rio e vivendo uma vida calma.

Yoh vira-se e sorri.

– Só estava dando uma passada por aqui, e decidi parar um pouco – Responde Yoh – Está um belo dia, não?

– Sim. – Manta responde – Todavia, acho que deveriamos ir conversar em algum lugar... Esse rio tem um péssimo cheiro.

– Tudo bem, o que acha de irmos tomar um sorvete?

– Não somos mais crianças, Yoh... – Responde Manta, com seu rosto habitual, depois de algum tempo, continuando – Mas não acho que tenha algum problema adultos comerem um sorvete enquanto batem um papo, e estão de folga, certo?

Yoh e Manta chegam à sorveteria que havia na rua, e Yoh pede:

– Quero um de chocolate.

– Claro, claro. – Responde o dono. – E o garotinho? Vai querer o quê?

Manta ficou vermelho. Talvez de raiva, talvez de vergonha por seu tamanho, mas não comentou nada. Ao invés disso, apenas respondeu:

– Quero um de limão.

Manta disse que havia crescido um centimetro, mas para Yoh, ele estava bem menor do que quando eles tinham quinze anos. Talvez fosse porque Manta cresceu apenas um centimetro, e Yoh cresceu mais, mas ele parecia realmente mais baixinho.

– Semana passada, conheci uma garota... – Diz Manta, de repente. – Acho que estou gostando dela, ela não saiu da minha cabeça nem por um minuto.

Yoh, então, sorri, encurva-se para ouvir melhor, e diz:

– Nossa, isso é ótimo, Manta – Diz Yoh, ainda sorrindo – E onde você conheceu ela?

– Er... Meio que esse é o problema, Yoh... Conheci ela em uma reunião de nossa empresa, em um outro país. Não sei muito sobre ela, eu conheci ela em uma biblioteca... Conversamos alguns dias, porque eu fui ler alguns livros durante o tempo em que não estávamos em reunião, e ela estava lá todos os , logo no último dia, que eu ia pedir o telefone dela, ela não apareceu...

– É complicado, mas se você está querendo tanto assim, você deveria voltar lá para conversar com ela sobre isso. – Diz Yoh, com um tom sábio e, ao mesmo tempo, inocente – E então, como vai fazer?

– Ah, eu não sei... Achei ela tão... Bonitinha... Lendo seus livros sozinha... Talvez eu faça isso que você me disse, Yoh, mas precisa ser durante minhas férias, pois não posso sair do Japão por enquanto.

Yoh e Manta ficaram conversando até o entardecer, quando Yoh se lembrou que ele deveria ajudar Ryu com as tarefas, e que Anna iria massacrá-lo por não ter ajudado. Yoh se despediu de Manta, e saiu correndo para a pensão e, chegando lá, encarou seu triste destino de ter que fazer sua parte das tarefas até a madrugada.

Além disso, ele ficou sem comer até terminar suas tarefas, o que aconteceu aproximadamente às 4 da manhã. Yoh estava entrando em seu quarto, e deitou-se em seu lado do futon.

– Yoh... – Diz Anna, deitada de costas para ele – Você é feliz?

– Mas é claro que sou feliz. – Responde ele – Por que está me perguntando isso?

– Nada em especial...

Após algum tempo, como ele não dizia nada, ela continuou

– Eu sou feliz, e isso é graças a uma única pessoa: você. Obrigada por tudo.

**OWARI**

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfic... Minhas fanfics normalmente não são boas, mas me deu uma inspiração momentânea, e comecei a escrever esta. Pretendo dar um novo capítulo para ela, caso receba reviews/comentários (seja elogiando ou dizendo do que não gostaram [: ). ^^

Caso contrário, este final também me parece bem adequado para um final. XD

Reviews!!!!!!


End file.
